Frozen Gates to Infinity
by Reshiramgirl88
Summary: A prince born with magical ice powers, another prince forced to lose all memories of his brother's gift. A kingdom in isolation. When the seasons finally change to summer, Kyurem is to be King of Post Town. But will he be able to conceal, don't feel, his powers during his coronation? Or will he ruin it all and cause a major blizzard? ( Read! write! review!)
1. Chapter 1

**-Author's FYI  
>New story guys, a crossover between Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity, and FROZEN<strong>

**FYI all the characters are gijinkas except the trolls and horses and the character playing Sven, and Olaf.**

**OC's WANTED! BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

****This will contain spoilers, sort of….****

Chapter 1: A gift? Or a curse?

-Hydreigon's POV-

"Psst. Kyurem. Wake up!" I shook my older brother as he laid to sleep in his bed. I climbed up onto his bed then on top of his sleeping body. "Kyurem!"

I grabbed his relaxed shoulders and shook him. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Hydreigon, go to Sleep." he murmured only opening his eyes for a second.

"I just can't," I tried to reason with him flopping onto my back right on top of him. "The voices are awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself." He said, pushing me to the floor.

I fell to the floor with a thump, I pouted for a second, unsure of what to do. Then the idea came to me.

I quickly climbed back onto the bed. I pulled up of his heavy eye lids and said in a persuasive voice. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

His eyes snapped open as a smirk grew on his face.

"Come on, come on, come on!" I cheered as I dragged Kyurem down the staris.

"Shhhhh." Kyurem, said trying to contain my excitement.

We quickly down the stairs and into the large ball room. Kyurem raced over to the doors, closing them as quietly as he could.

When he came back to me, I grabbed his hands and jumped around. "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

He smiled cheerfully and rotated his hands over each other, forming a small white orb of light in the middle of his rotating.

I gasped in awe, watching as the orb got bigger and bigger.

"Are you ready?" Kyurem asked with a smirk.

I nodded frantically.

He raised his hands up quickly letting the orb fly up into the air. Then it exploded, sort of like a firework.

"This is amazing!" I screeched in awe dancing around a little, in the shower of light.

I ran around my older brother, giggling.

"Watch this." He said with a smile.

My princely older brother stomped his foot on the ground, making the ground ice.

I began to slide backwards giggling with glee.

Then Kyurem made it snow, we made a snowman.

I modeled for the face, squishing my cheeks together laughing.

Kyurem turned the creation around to me, and I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Virizion!" Kyurem laughed, pretending to be the snowman. "And I like warm hugs!"

"I love you Virizion!" I laughed, hugging the snowlady.

I grabbed onto the twigs used as the hands and Kyurem stood behind Virizion. He used his magic to push us around the room, almost like we were dancing.

After that, Kyurem made giant snow builds and we slid down them.

As we went down the hill and over another one, I jumped from Kyurem's laugh into a huge pile of snow.

"Catch me!" I said, quickly getting up and jumping off the snow pile.

Kyurem tried to quickly build snow mounds under my feet as I jumped.

The mounds kept growing higher and higher.

I was jumping too fast.

"Wait, slow down!" Kyurem said, flustered as he tried to keep up so I wouldn't fall. "SLOW DOWN!"

Kyurem's feet began to slide out from under him and he fell to the floor.

"HYDREIGON!" He shouted as my feet left the safety of the snow mound.

A ball of light quickly left Kyurem's hand and hit me straight in forehead. My head began to freeze and I fell to the floor.

"Hydregion!" I heard my brother gasp and then everything went to black as the cold wrapped around like an uncomfortable blanket.

-Kyurem's POV-

I raced over to my younger brother as fast as my legs could carry me.

I kneeled by Hydreigon, pulling him onto my lap. "MOMMA! PAPA!" I cried.

When my foot touched the floor, it instantly became a bright white solid piece of ice.

As it touched Virirzion, she collapsed into a pile of snow.

All the snow piles melted and collapsed.

"It's ok Hydregion, I got you." I cried, pulling my younger brother closer to me.

A loud crack came from the door as my mother and father forced their way in.

"Kyurem, What have you done?!" Father demanded, as my parents raced over to us. "This is getting out of hand."

"It was an accident." I tried to explain pulling my brother into a hug. "I'm sorry Hydreigon."

My mother reached down and took him from me, feeling his head. "He's frozen cold!"

"You know what we got to do," My father explained, putting a hand on my mother's shoulder.

We all quickly got on our ranidashes and rode off, my father in the lead with his map.

In our wake grew a path of solid ice.

"Please, it our son. We need help." My father begged to the nothingness.

My father gathered us around him as multiple Pokémon surrounded us.

"It's the king." A dunsparce gasped, recognizing.

"You're majesty." A quagsire appeared, walking up to us. "Born with the powers, or cursed?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Born, and they're getting stronger." My father answered.

The quagsire indicated toward my mother holding Hydreigon and she knelt down to his level.

He silently touched my younger brother's head and gasped. "You are lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But, the head can be persuaded."  
>"Do what you must!" My father said anxiously.<p>

"I recommend we remove all magic." Quagsire explained, moving his hand from Hydreigon's forehead to the sky. Lights appeared, showing all the old memories of me and Hydreigon and distorting them to show no sign of my power. "Even memories of magic. To be safe. But don't worry, I leave the fun." When he was finished he gather back the light and touched Hydreigon's head again. "He'll be ok."

"But he won't remember I have powers?" I asked, looking to my younger brother with concern.

"It's for the best." My father explained.

"Listen to me, Kyurem." Quasire said. "Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it. But also great danger."

I gasped.

"You must learn to control it." Quagsire continued. "Fear, will be your enemy."

I gasped again and ran to my father to protect me.

"No," My father concluded. "We will protect him. He can learn to control it, I'm sure. Till then, lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff, and limit his contact with people. And keep his powers hidden from everyone. Including Hydreigon."

**-Author's FYI**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's FYI  
>Try to keep up, because this chapter will flip from Hydreigon to Kyurem to Hydreigon to Kyurem. And years past. Ready?<strong>

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 2: Do you want to build a Snowman?

-Hydreigon's POV-

I don't remember much of what happened that night. It was like I just randomly got amnesia in the middle of the night.  
>But something after that was different.<p>

For one this weird streak of white appeared in my hair, standing out and calling for attention against my black, sort of blue, sort of purple hair.

And it seemed that my older brother, avoided me at all costs.

I would see him at dinner, but he never made eye contact, and never said a word to me.

That was until one day, everything seemed to change.

It was snowing, and a bright idea popped into my head.

I quickly ran to Kyurem's door.

"Kyurem." I knocked on the door 4 times in a sort of pattern. "Do you want to build a snow Pokémon?"

With no answer I began in a sing songy voice, "Come on and let's go play!"  
>With still no reply I slumped against. "I never see you anymore." I peered under the door, looking for signs of life. "Come out the door. It's like you've gone away."<br>I stood up again and faced the door, "we used to be best buddies and now were not. I wished you would tell me why?"  
>I peered through the key hole under the door knob. "Do you want to build a snow Pokémon? It doesn't have to be a snow Pokémon."<p>

"Go away, Hydreigon." Kyurem's voice said through the door.

"Ok, bye….." I sulked away.

-Kyurem's POV-

I kneeled on the seat cushion by my window, watching the snow fall.

I leaned on the window sill and instantly ice covered it and grew up onto the window.

"The gloves will help." My father promised, covering my hands with pure white gloves. "See, conceal it."  
>"Don't feel it." I finished.<p>

"Don't let it show." We both said.

(A few years later)

-Hydreigon's POV-

I tried again to get my older brother's attention. It was snowing yet again.

I rapped on his door, like I did years ago.

And sang again.  
>"Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bikes down the halls?" I stood on the seat of one of the old bike's my parents used to use. And then crashed down the stairs and into the arms of one of those metal shell soldiers. "I think some company is overdue."<p>

"I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!" I raced around the room that hung all the old pictures my parents collected over the years, flipping over onto a couch. "Hang in there Grovyle." I smirked at one of my favorite pictures, one of a Grovyle taking a time gear with the help of a human girl.

"It gets a little lonely. All these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by…."  
>I made a tick-tock sound by clicking my tongue, watching the pendulum of a clock swing by.<p>

-Kyurem's POV-

I cowered in corner that was no covered ice in the shape of a snowflake, the gloves weren't working so well.

"I'm scared." I tried telling my parents. "It's getting stronger." I held out my hands for them to see.

"Getting upset only makes it worse." My father tried to explain as I examined my hand, turning them over and over. "Calm down." He took a step towards me.

"No," I stepped back a few, watching their worried faces. "Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you."

My mother placed a hand on my father's shoulder and they exchanged the same look.

(Few more years later, Hydreigon is 16 and 21)

-Hydreigon's POV-

…I finally gave up. It was no use, I finally gave up.

But today was a special day.

I ran past Kyurem's door and into my parents where they were packing.

"See you in two weeks." I said as I hugged them.

-Kyurem's POV-

"Do you have to go?" I asked as I bowed at my parents.

"You'll be fine, Kyurem." My father said confidently with a smile of agreement from my mother.

I watched them from my room window as they boarded a ship and sailed.

Who knew that was the last time I ever saw them?

-Hydreigon's POV-

I wore my best black suite that day, as servants hung a black curtain in front of my parent's portrait, they had died in a major storm. A huge wave swallowed their ship.

I was the only one to attend their funeral, Kyurem was a no show.

I was so ashamed, how could he just get up and leave like that?

That was when my brilliant idea came.  
>To try, just one more time.<p>

Maybe this one time, I will finally get through.

After all, he was now the king of Post Town.

-Kyurem's POV-

I curled up against the door, as ice began to take shape around me.

There was no way I could control it anymore. The gloves worked for a little while, but it was useless now. There is no hope for me. I am beyond repair.

My parents were gone, so was my only hope.

A soft knock came from the other side, surprising me. I hadn't heard that sound in almost forever.

"Kyurem. I know you're in there." Came my younger brother's voice from the other side. He seemed to be singing. "People have been asking where you've been. They say I need courage, but I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me, what are we going to do?" He slumped against the door and landed on the floor with a thump.

His head hit the door softly, as I heard a little cry escape his lips.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

**-Author's FYI  
>READ! WRITE! REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**-Author's FYI  
>READ! WRITE! REVIEW!<strong>

Chapter 3: For the first time in forever

-Hydreigon's POV-

"Prince Hydreigon. Prince Hydreigon." A voice said, knocking on my bedroom door.

"Yeah." I replied, sitting up in my bed.

"I'm sorry to wake you." The voice apologized.

"Nonononono." I interrupted. "You didn't. I've been up for hours." I yawned and leaned my head on hand.

I instantly fell asleep as a soft snoring escaped my mouth.

"Who is it?!" I woke up again, jumping at the slightest sound.

"It's still me." The voice replied. "And, the gates will open soon. Time to get ready."  
>As he talked, I stretched and yawned trying my best to wake up.<p>

"Of course." I replied, stretching. "Ready for what?"

"Your brother's coronation?" The voice answered, being patient with me.

"My…. Brother's coronation?" I opened my eyes to see my coronation suit of green sitting in the corner, waiting to be used.

I quickly got changed and rushed out the door.

"It's coronation day!" I exclaimed.

As I rushed down the hall servants were opening all the openings that had long been shut.

"The window is open, so that's door! I didn't know they did that anymore!"

Servants were coming in with plates piled high. "Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?"

I raced down the long empty halls, sliding when I got fast enough. "For years, I've roamed theses empty halls!"

I slid into the empty ball room. "Why have a ballroom with no balls?"

I ran as fast as I could down the hall and jumped onto the railing of the spiral staircase, sliding down them. "Finally they're opening the gates!"

I jumped down from the railing onto to floor, where pieces of armor stood guard. "There'll be actual real live people." I shook the armor's "hand" and it instantly came off. I shrugged it off, checking to make sure no one was looking then, put the arm in the hole where it was supposed to attach. "It'll totally be strange."

I raced to one of the windows that was actually open for the first time in forever. A ship was sailing past, I was able to see the sails just along the roof tops. "But wow, I am so ready for this change."

A pulley to reach the roofs sat just outside the window.

I mustered as much bravery as I could and jumped onto it, pulling myself up the side of the building. "'Cause for the first time in forever. There'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night." As I grew height, I could see well over all the buildings.

I lowered myself and went out to the gardens. "Don't know if I'm elated or gassy. But I'm somewhere in that zone." I saw a swanna with duckletts following it.  
>"Cause for the first time in forever" I put my hands down, and watched as several of the duckletts climbed into my hands. "I won't be alone."<p>

I held the little Ducklett's then realized something. "I can't wait to meet everyone." I gasped. "What if I meet THE one?"

I raced back into the castle. Then I saw a vulnerable curtain.

I quickly wrapped myself in it somewhat, making it sort look like a suit. "Tonight imagine me suited and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated handsomeness. Ooh! I suddenly see her standing there. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face. But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far."

I raced through the castle till I came to my most favorite room, the art gallery. "For the first time in forever. There'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever. I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy. To dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever. At least I've got a chance."

-Kyurem's POV-

I stood at the window, watching the crowd arrive and pile in front of the closed gates.

I sighed. "Don't let them in, don't let them see."

I turned away from the window and walked towards the picture of Father's coronation. "Be the good guy you always have to be." I slowly removed my gloves, for the first time in forever.  
>"Conceal, don't feel," I slowly picked up the tow props I had be practicing with. "Put on a show." I glanced down at my hands. Ice was already covering the two objects. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know." I quikcly put the objects back and slipped on my gloves. My turquoise gloves that matched my outfit but not so quite my yellow eyes and blueish, grayish, whiteish hair. I was a total wreck with fashion.<p>

I sighed, "Its only for today."

"Its agony to wait." I quietly made my way to the doors, where destiny waited upon me.

I stood in front of the doors, and let out a breath.

I quietly opened them up, slowly at first. "Tell the guards, to open up the gates!"

I silently made my way through the castle, to the balcony. Where I kept repeating to myself. Cancel, don't feel. Put on a show, don't let them know.

The doors of glass waited quietly to be opened, for the first time in forever.

It was time.

I opened up the doors and stepped out into the warm summer air.

Let it begin.

-Hydreigon-

I skipped, up and down the roads, rushing to docks.

Then a Zebstrika ran into me.

My foot landed into a bucket, and I stumbled backward into a boat. Just as it was about to tip off the dock, right into the water. The same Pokémon put its foot down and saved me.

Icky, sticky, gooey seaweed went flying in the air and landed on my face.

"Hey!" I said, annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said a gently, welcoming voice. "Are you hurt?"

I peeled the yucky plant off my face to see a girl in a pink dress with little purple flowers on it, riding a Zebstrika.

"Hey," I repeated again, shaking the impact of the sudden events off. "No, no I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" She asked, getting off the Pokémon and making her way towards me.

"Yeah." I answered. "I just wasn't looking where I was going. But, I'm great. Actually."

"Thank goodness." She replied, holding out a hand for assistance.

I grabbed it gently, and she helped me to my feet.

"Oh, uh. Princess Munna of the zero isles." She curtsied.

"Prince Hydreigon of Post Town." I bowed back.

"Prince." Her face was of surprise, as she kneeled down at my feet. "My good sir!"  
>Zebstirka wasn't sure what to do, and bowed along also, lifting its foot that held the boat steady.<p>

We began to tumble backward, and Munna rushed to my side, catching me before I could fall.

The sudden closeness was sort of, awkward. "Oh, uh. Hi." I replied, meekly.

Zebstrika quickly put its foot back down and the boat became level again.

I landed softly on top of Munna. I quickly got up. "This is awkward. Not, that you are awkward. Just because, we. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?!"

She grabbed my hand helped me stand. "I would like to formally apologize, for hitting the prince of Post Town, with my Pokémon. And, for every moment after."

"Nonono. It's fine. I'm not, THAT prince. I mean, if you hit my brother Kyurem, I mean it would be. Yeesh." I walked past her and stood next her electric Pokémon partner. I turned to go, facing face to face with Zebstrika. "Hello." I petted it on its nose.

"But, lucky you. It's just me."

**-Author's FYI**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!  
><strong> 


	4. Chapter 4

**-Author's FYI  
>To the Amazing reader &amp; Reviewer: <strong>_**Starry's**__** Light**_

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! **

**IDK WHY I AM TYPING IN ALL CAPS! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT Y0L0!**

**But, I had written this chapter like forever, stuck it somewhere and just now remembered it. Sorry!**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!  
>ALL CAPS! AGAIN! WHY?!<br>Y0L0!  
>READ! WRITE! REVIEW!<strong>

Chapter 4: It just can't Hydreigon

-Kyurem's POV-

"Your majesty, your gloves." The pope Umbreon clarified looking at my gloved hands.

Today was my coronation day. After these years of secret training, today was finally the true test. All my parent's hope relied on those one day, and I wasn't just about to blow it. I still feel guilty and remorseful about not attending their funeral, I'm sure Hydrreigon is going to get me back for it one day. I really wish I attended, but I could not just face everyone yet. I was wreck. With absolutely no one to turn to, I had no idea how to control my powers anymore. But, on their day of their funeral I still wore black. Maybe I will visit their graves one day. I will have to make time. I have to at least say goodbye.

Anyways, today was coronation day. I was about to be King. No more hiding in my room. Was I ready?

With trembling hands I slipped my turquoise gloves off to show my pale bare hands, and placed them on the plush pillow Umbreon held with steady hands.

After a fearful moment of reconsideration, I grabbed the two ceremonial props from the same pillow. No turning back now.

"King Kyurem-….." Umbreon droned on.

I tuned him out as I glanced down at my bare hands that felt like they were sold ice. I had never had my gloves off this long. Ice had already begun to consume away at the props in my hands, making little snowflake designs. I tensed up and simply stared at the audience, I had to keep cool. Keep a level head.

"All hail King Kyurem." Umbreon finished after what had seemed like eternity. As quickly as I could I slipped the objects back onto the pillow and pulled my gloves back on. With a sigh, thoughts circled in my head, I was no longer prince. I was King.

We all left the ceremonial hall and headed to the newly cleaned ball room where music filled the air along with the cheering of people.

"I present to you all." Espeon, one of my closest advisors, cheered from front of the crowd. "King Kyurem!"

I entered the room from a small passage way that lead to the stage. As walked the crowd of people that came from the ceremonial hall erupted in cheers and applause. Somehow I had missed this attention after all these years.

"And Prince Hydreigon!" Espeon smiled as my younger brother rushed into the room with a panicked looked in his eyes.

"What, here?" He waved shyly as Espeon appeared behind him and forced him to stand next to me. "Ok." My younger brother stepped away from me just a step and pushed a strand of hair away from his face. Then the 'ball' began.

I stood with my head held high and eyes above the crowd as the people spun and twirled.

"Hi," I greeted to my younger brother, trying to make up for all the years of ignoring him.

"What?" He said, startled by my sudden words. "Me? Uh, hi. I guess." He seemed to awkwardly stand out. And once again pushed a strand of his hair away from his face. That curly yet not too curly black and purple hair.

I chuckled softly. "You look handsome."

"Oh, um. Thanks." He looked away with a gesture of awkwardness. "But you look handsomer. Not 'somer. But you know, more handsome."

"Thank you." I said with a smile, which was the first time in forever.

"King Kyurem." A small old lady with curly red hair and a dress that had splotches of peach color and red, greeted in front of us. "My name is Spindella and as representative of Treasure Town, your closet trading partner. It would only be right to be your dance partner for your first dance as king."

"Um." I smiled with courtesy. "But, I can't dance." At that an instance an idea formed in my head. "But my brother, Hydreigon, can."

"What me? No. I-" Hydreigon blushed as he fumbled with his hands. "I can't dance."

"Oh really?" She smirked as she grabbed his hands and dragged him away. "We'll just have to see about that."

Hydreigon took one last look back at me and gave me a sort of friendly glare.

"Sorry." I mumbled shyly, hiding a smile with one hand and waving with the other.

They danced around crazily, Spindella leading most of the time. I felt so bad for Hydreigon.

After a while of chaos, Hydreigon finally returned.  
>"This is so much fun!" He smiled with a sort of wild look in his eyes. "I wish everyday could be like this."<p>

I smiled at the idea. We could have balls every day, eat all the chocolate we want. It would be so much fun! No more hiding!

Then it dawned on me.

If I had just one slip up, it would all be over.

Everyone would think of me as a monster.

I did NOT want that to happen.

"So do I," I smiled at first as reality dung deep into my bones and made my mouth say the rest. "But it can't."

"Why not?" Hydreigon's face was pitiful as he gave me a sort of lillipup look. It broke my heart into a million pieces.

"Because it just can't!" I cringed, holding my head between my hands, not daring to look up at him. "I'm sorry but it just can't Hydreigon!"

He look down in disappointment and walked back into the crowd.  
>It couldn't happen. It would never happen. AS long as I had this curse.<p>

I would never be normal.

**-Author's FYI  
>THANK YOUR FOR READING!<br>READ! WRITE! REVIEW!  
><strong> 


End file.
